Family Regroups
by rockhotch31
Summary: It's Thanksgiving time with a growing Hotchner family and BAU family. And the holiday is all about being together as a family. Whenever they can. This is a continuation of my Family series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. Welcome back to my annual **_**Family**_** Thanksgiving story.**

**I've said it the last couple of years and I'm going to say it again. This is now my eighth rendition of this storyline. It gets harder each year to make this new and original.**

**So I'm going to change things up a bit. Don't worry. The BAU team will be in the Deer Valley Road home. Just not when you expect and with good reasons. This chapter will explain all that.**

**All rights to the **_**Criminal Minds**_** characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

**By now, you should know where the tissues are.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

The BAU team and their families all smiled getting seated by the growing Hotchner teenage boys, Jack and Tate, in their tuxes before the start of Mike's and Andi's wedding in October. They positively beamed at Jack and Tate escorting Cait down the aisle, with Aaron following them. His proud smile said it all. After the boys got their parents seated, Mike escorted his mother-in-law to be to her front pew seat. He went across the aisle, hugged Aaron and kissed his mother. Nadine, the church organist, started the processional music.

The two groomsmen and Matt appeared at the front of the church. Jack and Tate mightily tugged together to pull the rope to get the first ring out of the large church bell as the first bridesmaid came into the sanctuary. As the processional ended, Jack and Tate walked up the side aisle of St. John's and sat down with their parents.

The wedding was simple and beautiful. There wasn't a dry eye in the church as Andi signed her vows to Mike, rather than speaking them, following the Pastor's words of the vows.

The reception was at the Deer Valley Golf Club, the same venue as Cait's and Aaron's. The setting, with the golf course bathed in trees turning into their fall colors was beautiful. The food was wonderful. Matt and Lauren, as best man and matron of honor gave toasts to the couple that were humorous yet heartfelt.

After they finished their dinners of the wonderful food, Cait and Aaron made their way around to each table on "their family" side of the ballroom. "With all due respect to the bride and groom," Will smiled at Cait and Hotch, "they always make a good lookin' couple." With the large Barkley family contingent there from California, it took them a while to finally get to the two tables of BAU members.

The wedding reception dance in high gear, Derek, Savannah, JJ and Will slipped out into the lobby of the venue to check in with their sitters. Just then, Maggie and Jarrod walked by with Jack and Tate. They smiled at the boys with their tux ties undone, hanging around their open collars like their older brothers. The boys hugged the two couples.

Jarrod smiled. "It's their bedtime and ours," as he and Maggie hugged the two couples.

"See ya Thanksgiving," Tate smiled at them.

"Grandma and Grandpa Brooks and Aunt Jess will be there for dinner too," Jack smiled.

JJ looked at Maggie. Maggie squeezed her hand and got the boys out the door with Jarrod.

"Thank God," Savannah said. JJ and Will looked at her. "We need to talk about that."

The unsubs in the BAU world didn't cooperate with that for the rest of October.

-00CM00-

Flying home from a difficult case in Alameda, California that had brought Cait out as well, Derek looked around the jet early Halloween morning. "Who's up for getting a week off unwind get together at Savannah's and my place?"

Rossi shook his head. "Derek, I'm heading to the cabin with Max tonight. Sorry trick or treaters. It's the last weekend to duck hunt."

Aaron looked at him. "Thanks Derek. Cait and are going to spend the weekend with the boys."

Emily and Tara winked at JJ. The team was all in on the plan and anticipated those answers.

The team, including Brian and Gina got together that Saturday at the Morgan residence. It was a bring your own few drinks with Savannah having a few appetizers.

Derek looked at the group. "As much as all of us have enjoyed Cait and Hotch's hospitality on Thanksgiving Day, some of us think it's time to pull out of that and let them have their own family time."

JJ spoke up. "With the Brooks' family there, plus Jake and Steph, Cait has enough without us."

Savannah smiled at the group. "Honestly, my parents, Fran, and Derek's sisters along with their significant others want to come here for Thanksgiving."

Tara smiled. "My aunt, the one that filled in for my mom after she passed, even being all over the world as a Navy wife, has a husband who finally retired in the Newport News area. I want to spend the day with them."

Garcia looked at the group. "Kevin and I are getting hammered over the head to spend the day with his family in Delaware."

Emily shook her head. "My mom found out about Declan and I being back in the DC area last spring. I put my foot down. Dad finally found a spine and stood up to her. I don't get anymore of her bullshit. They want Declan and me there for Thanksgiving. I'm willing to try. Declan and I may end up at a Golden Corral buffet. But I promised I would try."

Gina and Brian both said they finally earned enough tenure in the BAU to go home to their families for the holiday.

JJ looked at Reid. "Relax Spence," she smiled. "My mom and I can cook for us and your parents."

"'Bout time we used that dining room with the big ass table in our new home," Will smiled. Derek pointed at him with his own smile.

Reid shook his head. "So, we're not going there at all?"

JJ smiled. "Thanksgiving? No. But it is a long weekend," she winked.

Garcia cracked her knuckles. "Getting my potluck planning hat on for a Saturday is easy."

Three days later, Cait reluctantly bought into the plan as the team met to discuss cases in the Round Table room. She looked at Garcia. "You're just the engine. I'm driving."

"Got it Mother Goose," Penelope smiled.

Cait smiled at the team around the table. "Thank you."

Emily shook her head at Cait. "You get your family time," she smiled. "We get ours Thanksgiving Day." She smiled at Cait. "And then we get the one we all need on Saturday."

**XXX**

**A/N: Yup. Like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To all my US readers – Happy Thanksgiving.**

**And to my guest reviewer: thank you for your kind words. Yes, I had to adapt and change. Thank you so much for buying in.**

**I also appreciate my readers. Thank you for all of the support.**

Chapter 2

Chief Cruz blew into the Round Table Room the Friday before Thanksgiving week. "Sorry Aaron, I'm taking over your briefing." He looked at the team. "Given your hell month in October, I've got the Bureau brass to let you all have next week off."

Morgan looked at him. "There has to be 'but' coming."

Cruz looked at him. "Yes, there is." He pulled sheets of paper out from a folder, spreading them around the table at each agent. "Your Unit Chief has barked at all of you for the last two weeks. You've blown him off. I'm the hammer. You want next week off; you finish these consults and reports by Saturday night." He looked at Rossi. "No senior profiler privileges for you. Don't think about leaving early tonight without the consult to the Reno P.D. done."

Rossi looked at Hotch. "No sympathy Dave. I've hammered your ass about it for two days."

Prentiss and Morgan shared a smile. Cruz zeroed in on them. "Each of you are a consult behind as well. And I believe you two earn senior profiler pay while not at Rossi's pay grade." Dave smugly smiled at them.

Cruz shook his head. "I mean it. If you want next week off, you all get caught up, with reports and consults filed by Saturday night. Or you're in the office next week. All week. Including Friday after Thanksgiving." He looked at Garcia. "Forget Black Friday. That means you too."

Aaron looked at his team and got out of his chair to follow Cruz out of the room. "Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Aaron?" Dave added.

Hotch turned and looked at them. "I'm caught up and so is Cait. I'm leaving early today, expecting my inbox tomorrow to be filled with lots of work to sign off on." He and Cruz left the room.

"God damn over achievers," Rossi grumbled. The team headed to their desks.

Getting to his office, Hotch smiled at Cruz. "Thanks for the back-up Mat."

"My pleasure Aaron," Mat smiled.

-00CM00-

Aaron enjoyed his Monday, getting the boys off to school and Cait out the door to Georgetown. Sitting in his and Cait's study with Bella snoring near him, he spent the morning signing off on all the teams' reports. The consults, a priority, he had done Friday night.

His cell buzzed with a call. Aaron looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey Sean."

"Hi Aaron," Sean said. "I'm just double-checking plans tomorrow."

Aaron smiled. "You're doubling-checking at your wife's insistence."

Sean laughed. "Yup. We good?"

"I'll meet you at the Huntington Station. Cait is picking up Maggie, Jarrod, Jake and Steph on her way home from Georgetown later this afternoon."

"Can't wait Uncle Aaron," Wyatt shouted into his dad's phone.

Aaron smiled. "We can't wait for you too pal."

"Me too Uncle Aaron," Ethan added.

Aaron smiled. "See you then Sean."

"Thanks Aaron," Sean smiled. "We're all looking forward to it. Our family needs the break."

"I get it Sean," Aaron smiled. "So do we."

-00CM00-

By Tuesday afternoon, the Hotchner home on Deer Valley Road was buzzing. Jack and Tate blew in the door after getting off the school bus, hugging Sean and Leslie and greeting their cousins.

Maggie looked at them. "How was school today boys?" she smiled.

Jack and Tate looked at each other and smiled. "Guess who both aced our history test," Jack said.

"And our math test," Tate added with his bright smile.

"Not you two dummies," Jake smiled, scooping them up into hug.

Cait looked at her sons. "Homework?"

"All done," they said together, giggling through Jake's hug. He put the boys down.

Cait smiled at Aaron. "Include Wyatt in your gaming guys," Aaron smiled.

Tate smiled. "Jack and I talked on the bus," he said looking at Wyatt. "How 'bout a game of Aggravation?"

"Bring it on," Steph smiled. Jake cracked his knuckles.

The five of them played the game around the nook table with Ethan sitting in Jake's lap. Cait and Aaron smiled at each other.

Jarrod looked at them. "Do I or mom have to talk to you about your team and their decision?"

Aaron shook his head, taking a drink of his beer. "Cait and I deeply appreciate the team and their decision."

Cait took a drink of her beer and smiled. She looked at her mother. "You and Leslie are cooking breakfast Sunday morning," she smiled. "My husband and I are partying with the team."

"You better," Sean growled with a smile. He pulled Maggie to him and kissed her cheek. "I've got your back grandma," he smiled. The group in the kitchen laughed at the intense board game while they drank their beers.

Cait shook her head. "Who's the biggest kid?" she laughed as Jake sent Tate back to the starting point with one of his marbles.

"Schooled you TaterTot," Jake smiled. Three plays later, Tate did the same to Jake.

"Who's schooled now?" Tate challenged with his bright smile.

Maggie looked at her daughter. "He's home," she smiled.

Cait looked at Maggie. "Mom, Tate knew he was home when we were at the ranch." Aaron smiled at Maggie.

"Busted loves," Jarrod smiled, kissing Maggie cheek.

-00CM00-

With Maggie, Sean, Leslie and Steph, Cait smiled at her prep list getting whittled down Wednesday. Aaron, using Canvas with his nephews, had them get caught up on their schoolwork. Cait smiled at him. "Aaron, any time you want to be a schoolteacher, I'll give you all my lecture notes."

Aaron smiled. "I've sorta learned that with my own classroom," he smiled.

Sean, chopping onions, celery and mushrooms for Cait's stuffing, looked at her. "He has his own class who got their butts kicked last week by Mat to get caught up on their reports and consults," Cait winked.

Sean smiled at Cait. "Let me guess who was the worst student," he laughed.

Aaron smiled at his brother. "Dave's consult was easy. It's more about him being politically correct with his consult."

Sean laughed. "Rather than Dave pointing out the merely obvious, saying do your job and don't be dumb shits." Aaron nodded Sean with a smile.

Cait smiled at Sean. "Great profile brother."

Later that evening, the Hotchner/Barkley families filled two pews at St. John's church for the Thanksgiving Eve service with Dave sitting in the pew with Cait, Aaron, the two younger boys along with Jarrod and Maggie. Jake, Steph, Matt, Lauren, Mike and Andi sat in the pew in front of them. Two of the women of the coffee klatch that Cait and Aaron joined on Sundays nodded Sean, Leslie and their boys into their pew to sit behind Cait and Aaron.

Walking out of the church, Jake smiled at Matt, Lauren, Mike and Andi. "We partying tonight?"

Matt shook his head. "Not tonight. I've tried three cases in two days. Plus the drive up here. We're heading to Mike and Andi's and I'm dropping over in bed."

Mike looked at Jake. "Andi and I are doing our usual thing tomorrow at Walter Reed, serving meals to the wounded there." Cait and Aaron proudly smiled at their two oldest sons and their brides.

Matt winked at Jake. "Tomorrow night? Game on," he smiled. "The four of us already got an Uber lined up to get us to home and back." Cait shook her head at Aaron.

Sean smiled at his brother. "They're being responsible."

Aaron glared at him. Cait looked at Dave. "I know better than to say something," Dave smiled.

Maggie and Jarrod laughed. "Thought you were done with them out of the house and married," Jarrod smiled. "Guess again Caitie."

Maggie looked at her daughter. "What does Derek say?" Cait looked at her mother, shaking her head.

When Cait snuggled into bed later that night with Aaron, he looked at her. "What was up with your mom and what she said to you?"

Cait shook her head, curling up next to Aaron. "I still chose to live here, being a widow with two young sons. They expected me to go back there."

Aaron lightly laughed, pulling Cait close to him. "I can't believe that. You are Victoria Barkley's granddaughter."

"And damn proud of it," Cait smiled, spooning up to Aaron more. "And the decision I made."

Aaron kissed her cheek. "I sorta like how it all worked out."

-00CM00-

By nine the next morning, most of the family was up, enjoying Cait's cinnamon rolls. Aaron heard the door opening from the garage. Max blew into the kitchen expecting loves. Wyatt and Ethan were all over that. Dave walked in with Matt and Lauren following him. Cait looked at Matt. "It's cinnamon rolls," Matt smiled, kissing his mother's cheek. "Uncle Dave picked us up. The Uber will get Mike and Andi here."

"And I get to help you set the table for Thanksgiving," Lauren smiled at Cait.

Aaron kissed her cheek. "You're good," he smiled.

Dave pulled Ethan out of his kitchen counter chair, sat down and put Ethan in his lap. "Where's my roll?"

Ethan smiled at him. "You gotta talk to Aunt Cait about that."

Cait sat a warm roll in front of him while Aaron handed him a cup of coffee. Jarrod sitting next to Dave shook his head. "You really rule the roost here?"

Cait laughed. "We just let him think that," she winked at Aaron.

Dave looked at Jarrod. "They humor me."

"He finally gets it," Matt snarked, pouring a cup of coffee for Lauren.

Lauren laughed and looked at Cait and Aaron. "Where are the boys?"

"About to get their butts out of bed," Aaron growled. He looked at Bella and Max. "Go!" The dogs sped up the steps.

Dave smiled. "Twenty on the dogs."

Jarrod smiled at him. "No bet." Jake pointed at his dad.

Ethan smiled at Cait walking into the kitchen. She pulled him into her arms. "What do you want?" she smiled.

"Another cinnamon roll please," Ethan smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, four boys, sitting at the nook table polished off eight more rolls and a gallon of milk. Matt and Lauren, standing in the kitchen, split one more between them and sipped their coffees with a smile.

Maggie shook her head. "I so don't miss that."

-00CM00-

Around two that afternoon the doorbell rang. Aaron headed to the door, looked through the peephole and opened it, smiling. "Happy Thanksgiving Ted," he said, shaking Ted's hand. "Please come in."

Aaron looked at the brown paper bag in his arms. Ted smiled. "I don't come empty handed," he said, getting out of his coat handing the bag to Aaron.

"Bailey's always works around here," Aaron smiled. Aaron hung up his coat in the closet by the door and nodded Ted into the home.

Aaron shouted up the steps. "Tate! Jack! Get down here." He moved Ted into the home. "Ted, this is my father-in-law Jarrod Barkley."

Jarrod, watching the football game in the Great Room, got off the couch and shook Ted's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ted," Jarrod smiled. "And my sympathies on your family loss."

Ted smiled. "Thank you for welcoming my grandson into your western home. He had a wonderful time."

"We loved having our grandson there," Jarrod smiled. "And Charlie is a happy camper in the Barkley stable." Ted smiled. Aaron introduced Ted to Jake and Sean as four sets of feet rumbled down the steps. Aaron took Ted's brown bag into the kitchen.

"Grandpa!" Tate smiled running to him. Ted Emerson hugged his grandson. "Happy Thanksgiving grandpa," Tate smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you," Ted smiled, hugging Tate, then letting him go.

Jack gave him a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving Grandpa Ted," he smiled.

Ted smiled. "Same to you Jack."

Aaron smiled. "These are Sean's two sons Wyatt and Ethan." Both the boys hugged him, giving Ted the same greeting as Jack. Ted beamed at the boys' acceptance of him.

Aaron nodded at Dave. "Ted, you remember Dave?"

Ted smiled, winking at the boys. "It's sorta hard to forget Uncle Dave," he said, shaking Dave's hand. "Good to see you Dave."

"Happy Thanksgiving Ted," Dave smiled back.

Matt and Mike, who were downstairs watching the other football game on TV, greeted Ted as well.

"Where are the ladies?" Ted asked, looking around.

"Doing a Grandma Barkley setting of the table," Aaron smiled.

"Our wives are getting schooled," Matt smiled at Mike. Ted smiled. A couple minutes later, Ted hugged Cait, smiled at the two Hotchner daughters-in-law and met Steph, Jake's fiancé.

A half hour later, the Brooks family arrived as Dave, Ted and Jarrod sat at the kitchen counter, watching Cait, Maggie and Leslie starting to do their dinner magic. Jake and Steph were hanging out with them. Aaron introduced Haley's family to Ted. Ted shook his head as Hannah dived in to make her sweet potatoes. Dave noticed. "Ted?"

"They really know how to blend a family," Ted said.

Jarrod rubbed his shoulder, getting out of his chair. "We're family," he smiled. "Need another beer?"

"Draw three Jarrod," Dave said.

"Sit down grandpa," Matt smiled as he, Mike, Lauren and Andi came into the area. "I got it."

At five minutes to four Thanksgiving afternoon, Aaron got everyone heading to the formal dining room. Cait and her helpers were putting on the Thanksgiving spread of food. Jack smiled at Tate and Wyatt. "No kids' table for us this year. We're sitting at the big table."

Cait, putting on the table the large platter of turkey, rubbed Ted's back, getting him to his place at the table, sitting next to Tate. Father Jimmy helped Mike fill the wine glasses. Jimmy smiled at Cait. "Got a little more space here Caitie with only twenty-two of us."

Cait smiled at him. "Something you can be thankful for Jimmy." Aaron got Hannah, John and Jessica seated.

Mike laughed at Father Jimmy. "She cooks dinner and still smokes your hind end."

Ted looked at Dave. "There is no holiday on loving barbs at each other in this home," Dave smiled. "Trust me. I'm a favorite target.

"Well earned," Aaron said. Dave pointed at Hotch, looking at Ted. Ted laughed as Cait and Aaron sat down.

Jack, Tate, Wyatt and Ethan said the Protestant prayer. Jack and Tate said the Catholic prayer. The family joined in on the prayer of thanks. _O give thanks to the Lord for he is good. His mercies endure forever._

Ted smiled at Cait thirty minutes later as the four Hotchner boys and two spouses started clearing dishes. "Thank you. This was wonderful." Mike poured more wine around the table. "And this Chardonnay is exquisite," Ted commented. "I'm assuming from the Barkley vineyard," he smiled at Maggie and Jarrod.

"Adam and Luke send Caitie and Aaron a case every year before the holiday," Jarrod smiled.

Ted asked about the Barkley family and the ranch. What Jarrod and Maggie didn't answer, Tate happily did, while helping his brothers. Ted looked at his grandson. "Grandpa, the ranch is off the charts. Jack and I had the best day ever riding together meeting up with the ranch hands exploring the ranch."

Jack smiled at Ted. "That was way cool," Jack said, taking the leftover mashed potato bowl off the table into the kitchen.

Ted looked at Cait and Aaron. "It was more about being independent for a day," Cait winked at Ted.

"Got it," he smiled.

Sean put his hand on Hannah's shoulder and gave it a rub with a smile at her. "The other grandma, my wife and I always do the leftovers. You know how Cait cooks. You and John are getting some as well."

Hannah looked at Sean. "Or you could have just said get up and help us," she zinged.

"Grandma for the win," Lauren smiled.

Sean kissed her cheek. "I knew you were the best the first time I met you," he smiled.

"I'll help," Jessica smiled, "to get away from the bullshit."

"You were always a pain in the ass," Sean fired back at her. Jessica stuck her tongue at Sean as the rest all laughed.

Dave looked at Jimmy. "You supplied the scotch. Ted supplied the Bailey's. I think an Irishman and an Italian are bartending."

"I'm in," Jimmy smiled.

"We'll help," Steph smiled. Jake nodded with his mega watt former pro athlete smile.

"Just tell me the coffee pot is going," John smiled.

"Done grandpa," Andi smiled, pulling off another dish.

John looked at Dave and Father Jimmy. "You know my order," he smiled.

Ted looked at Cait and Aaron. "You have a beautiful home. Can I get a tour?"

"Got a quarter?" Aaron smiled.

Cait shook her head. "Shut the front door. The once a year Hotchner joke has appeared."

The group all laughed getting up from the table.

Aaron and Cait showed off their spacious home. Ted admired Cait's Olympic swimming gold medals in the study. He smiled at the basement den. "I bet this gets a workout Saturday with the team here," he smiled.

"This is the team party place," Aaron smiled.

Ted looked at him. "A needed one?" he softly smiled.

"Yes," Cait said, rubbing his arm.

Getting upstairs, Jack, Tate, Wyatt and Ethan were already gaming in the boys' den. Jack and Tate each proudly showed off their bedrooms. "I've got Mike's old room grandpa," Tate smiled. "With Jack next door if I need help."

Getting back out into the hall, Wyatt took Ted's hand. "Come see our place. Uncle Aaron and Aunt Cait fixed it up for us this summer."

Ted walked into the loft. Cait smiled at him. "This used to be the older boys gaming room. It was finished off enough for them to enjoy it being teenagers."

"We've all got beds now," Ethan smiled at the bunk beds in the completely finished room.

Ted smiled at Ethan. "Let me guess. You get the top bunk."

Ethan shook his head. "I'm the squirt. I get the bottom." Cait and Aaron smiled at Ted.

Getting back downstairs, Dave handed Cait and Aaron a scotch and Bailey's. "Ted?" Dave asked.

"The same," he smiled.

"I'm bummed," Jimmy said, sitting at the kitchen counter with John and Jarrod, sipping his after-dinner drink.

"Jimmy?" John asked.

"No floor show tonight."

Ted looked at Dave, while accepting his drink. Dave smiled. "When the team was here on past Thanksgivings, Cait and her piano got a workout. Who knew a bunch of profilers were musical," he smiled.

Cait smiled. "Who needs profilers?" Jack and Tate sat down on the piano bench together. And beautifully played a simple version of Manheim Steamroller's _Christmas Cannon_. The boys smiled at the applause they got getting off the piano bench.

Aaron put his arm around Cait's shoulder and kissed her. "Well done mom," he smiled.

Sitting down on the piano bench, Cait looked at Wyatt and Ethan. "Come on Aunt Cait," Wyatt griped.

Aaron walked towards the piano with his drink and looked at his nephews. "Do you want dessert or not?" he smiled, pulling Ethan into his arms then sitting down next to Cait.

Wyatt climbed into Cait's lap and looked at Ethan. "Rudolph or Frosty?"

"Frosty," Ethan smiled. Cait gave them a big intro. Lauren and Andi joined the boys to sing along.

Aaron and Cait looked at their oldest sons. Mike smiled at Matt. "Told ya." The two now married Hotchner brothers and their spouses sang a stirring rendition of _Do You Hear What I Hear_.

Ted smiled at Dave. "Very apropos. I still marvel at the strides Tate has made."

"Cait had a test dummy," Dave smiled, slapping Mike's shoulder with a smile. Mike shook his head at Dave with a smile back. Mike polished off his glass of scotch and Bailey's and rattled the ice cubes in the glass at Dave with a smile. Dave smiled and started pouring another round of drinks.

Mike looked at Cait. "Mom, if I have to put up with that crap from Uncle Dave, I get to call dessert time."

Grandma Brooks looked at Mike. "What took you so long Michael?" she smiled.

Matt kissed Hannah's cheek. "I love you."

Maggie rolled her eyes at Hannah. "Ya think grandma?" she winked at Hannah.

**XXX**

**A/N: On further review, I love writing this blended family together.**

**I'll admit again Tate was a curve ball my brain came up with. But I love it. It has Cait and Aaron being active parents with two middle schoolers instead of one. I love Jack. But one middle schooler in the home with the older boys married is boring. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Around one Friday afternoon, Matt and Mike came in the door through the garage. They set grocery bags on the kitchen island. Cait and Maggie looked at them. "We're settling the debate tonight." Cait looked at them. "What's for dinner is BBQ sandwiches, french fries, baked beans and Asian Cole Slaw," Matt smiled.

"We're cooking," Mike smiled. He looked at Cait and Aaron. "And ready to help with the Christmas decorations."

"Where are your wives?" Maggie asked.

Matt and Mike shook their heads. "Napping," Mike answered. Maggie looked at him. "They were out the door this morning at 4 am for a stop at Starbucks for their small hangovers and then Black Friday shopping."

Aaron came into the kitchen. "Ouch," he said. "The trust fund takes another hit," he smiled. Mike pointed at his dad smiling back.

Matt looked into the Great Room. Dave was softly snoring, curled up in a corner of the couch with his legs propped up on the coffee table. Jarrod was in the recliner, doing the same. "Just what they need," Matt smiled.

Mike cocked his head, listening. He looked at Cait. "It's pretty quiet mom."

Cait smiled. "With the gorgeous weather, Sean and Leslie took their two boys and the dogs to the park. Tate and Jack rode their bikes down to join them. Jake and Steph walked down."

Matt shook his head. "Sure is different than a year ago."

Aaron smiled. "Yes, it is," he said looking at two oldest sons. "You two and your brides coming tomorrow?"

"Yup," Mike smiled. Cait looked at the boys. "Yes mom, we're in on the Penelope potluck party list. Andi and I are making your crab meat, shrimp, and cream cheese thing." Cait looked at him. "And supplying crackers."

Cait looked at Aaron. "My god, they finally are adults." Aaron and Maggie laughed.

"You sunshine?" Maggie asked with a smile at Matt.

"My wife and I are bringing a double batch of caramel brownies," he smiled.

Cait shook her head. "I'm in the Bureau pool at Quantico the next three weeks."

"You'll have company," Aaron smiled, putting her arm over his shoulder.

Mike eyed Maggie. "And you grandma?"

Maggie smiled. "I was the first one on the Penelope potluck party list. Grandpa and I are supplying the meat and cheese tray appetizer." She looked at Mike. "With crackers," she smiled. Mike smiled, kissing her cheek.

Matt looked at his mother. "I know you're going to blow all of us out of the water."

Cait smiled. "There's already five separate bags, two pounds each, of chicken wings marinating. Three with my original recipe for the boys. One an Asian version that sesame seeds will be added to. The last one, blazing spice for Will and Derek. Ding dong paid for half," Cait smiled, nodding at Dave.

"I heard that," Dave mumbled. The boys, Aaron and Maggie softly laughed.

Maggie looked at Cait. "Spencer is bringing Rice Krispies bars?" Matt and Mike looked at their grandmother. "What? I looked at the potluck list every day."

Aaron looked at his sons. "You doubted that?" he smiled.

Cait smiled. "Diana wants to make something. I emailed her easy recipes for original and peanut butter ones. Instead of melting the marshmallows, she just has to buy marshmallow cream."

Maggie looked at Cait. "How is she going to handle mixing that together?"

Cait smiled. "I told her she, her meds and her patience are going to get a test."

Matt shook his head with a smile. "I know Diana."

"She said, 'bring it'," Mike smiled. Matt pointed at him. Cait smiled.

Matt looked at Aaron. "Grandma and grandpa Brooks back home dad?"

Aaron smiled. "Yes, they are." The boys smiled.

Three hours later the Hotchner home was decorated for the holidays. Jake lifted Tate to put the star atop the Christmas tree. When Tate finished, Jake pulled Tate into a hug. "Merry Christmas TaterTot with your new family." Maggie and Jarrod put their arms around Cait and Aaron, smiling at the scene. Matt, Mike and Jack smiled together, with their arms around each other.

-00CM00-

Bella bounded to the front door Saturday afternoon a little before three. Cait and Aaron smiled at each other and went to greet their visitors.

Jarrod gave Mike a concerned look. "Mom and dad gave the team the security code to the front door," Mike smiled. "It's all good."

Diana smiled at Cait and Aaron. "I hope you don't mind us coming early."

Cait smiled, walking into the entryway. "We, mom and dad would have been disappointed if you hadn't."

Diana handed two pans to Aaron. "I did it," she smiled. She looked at Cait. "It tried my patience mightily." She smiled. "Thank goodness I had help," she smiled at Spencer and Bill.

Cait helped Diana out of her coat and hugged her. "You're awesome. Our sons will love them." Aaron shook Bill's hand.

Cait looked at Spencer taking his coat off. "Did you get an education?"

"Cait?" Reid asked.

"Maybe you can bring some treats to the BAU?" Cait smiled, hugging him.

Reid smiled, hugging Cait. "My education was marshmallow cream is not fun."

"Working with marshmallow cream is a bitch," Cait said. Spencer nodded.

Aaron and Cait got the family into the home. Diana marveled at the holiday decorations. The Reid family was warmly greeted by everyone.

Sean took the two pans from Aaron, smiling at Diana. "You're a rock star!" They shared a high-five. Diana and Bill loved the hugs they got from Wyatt and Ethan. Spencer loved his as well. The Hotchner sons and their ladies joined the love fest.

Diana shook her head at Jack and Tate. "You two have grown an inch taller," she smiled at them. She looked at Wyatt and Ethan. "You two as well," she winked. Bella and Max demanded their attention. The Reid family happily complied.

"Hi you," Maggie smiled at Diana. They shared a deep hug. Jarrod shook Bill's hand.

Cait rubbed Spencer's back. "How was Thanksgiving at the LaMontagne's?"

Spencer smiled. "Jennifer is a really good cook." Cait looked at him. "Yes, I told her that," he smiled.

"Thank you," Cait smiled.

"JJ making your stuffing recipe was a win," Bill smiled. "I love that."

Diana, Maggie and Jarrod sat down in the kitchen counter chairs. Cait, Aaron, the older boys and their wives, Dave and Leslie stood around the kitchen, catching up with Diana and Bill with Hotchner clan and Dave enjoying a beer. Bill, standing next to Diana, joined them. Sean joined the convo while prepping his contribution to the potluck. Diana looked at him. "What are you making Sean?"

Sean smiled at her. "My artichoke dip."

Cait smiled at Diana. "It's sinful."

Lauren looked at Sean. "But why the Wheat Thins upscale restaurant guy?"

Sean smiled. "They've got a sweet taste to them that offsets the taste of the artichokes."

"You're getting a treat later," Cait smiled at her daughter-in-law.

Matt shook his head. "If you can beat Jack to it."

Spencer shook his head. "Jack and artichokes doesn't make sense."

"It does with Sean's recipe," Aaron proudly smiled.

As the group laughed through conversations, Bella went to the front door. Max joined her. Cait and Aaron followed them. They walked into the entryway to see Emily and Declan loving her up. Declan handed a Crockpot to Cait. "You take that Aunt Cait," he smiled. "I know where to hang up my coat." Emily and Declan said hello to the dogs, smiling.

Aaron looked at Emily taking her coat. "How was your Thanksgiving?" he asked.

Emily shook her head. "Bottom line, we didn't end up at Golden Corral," she smiled. Aaron and Cait looked at her. "The rest was tense in spots, but we got through it."

Cait looked at Declan. "I scored the biggest zinger to cut the crap," he proudly smiled.

"My son," Emily proudly smiled.

Cait handed the Crockpot to Aaron and hugged Declan. "You're a good son."

"Thanks Aunt Cait," Declan smiled.

Aaron lifted the lid off the Crockpot to look at its contents. "Oh shit," he said.

"Hotch?" Emily asked.

Cait looked at her husband and into the Crockpot. She looked at Emily. "Tell me you loaded that with refried beans. Otherwise the cheese sauce makes our two youngest no shit," Cait smiled.

"Got the boys covered," Emily smiled. "I've got the same thing and he's a larger-sized whiner," she said, picking up the grocery bag filled with bags of tortilla chips from the entryway floor.

They all went into the kitchen. Aaron plugged in the Crockpot to the outlet on the kitchen island. Emily and Declan greeted the group with both of them congratulating the recently engaged Jake and Steph, then hugging Maggie and Jarrod.

Emily smiled at Jake and Steph. "When's the wedding?"

"The Fourth of July," Jake smiled. "When these DC dummies are there. The big ranch holiday picnic is our reception."

"Cait and Aaron are standing up for us," Steph beamed. Cait and Aaron proudly smiled at each other. "And it's immediate family only at that ranch."

"That narrows it down to forty or so," Emily snarked.

"Try sixty," Jarrod said. The group laughed.

Emily looked at Cait. "We all agreed on this. But take this right. All of us on the team miss Hannah, John and Jess."

Aaron smiled. "They said the same thing. But they needed to get home after Thursday and a down day at Jessica's yesterday." Emily hiked an eyebrow.

Matt smiled. "Grandpa Brooks might have tried to keep up to Uncle Dave and Father Jimmy for more than he should have with his coffee and Bailey's."

"Good for him," Emily smiled.

Jake looked at Matt, with a point. "That was good."

"Yes, it was," Dave smiled.

Wyatt and Ethan walked into the kitchen. Emily shook her head, looking at Sean and Leslie. "They've grown so much," she smiled.

"Thank goodness for Aunt Cait," Leslie smiled, "giving us Jack's winter coats he's outgrown. They are huge for us."

Wyatt giggled, hugging Cait. "I love your notes you put in the pockets." Cait smiled and kissed his head. "Aunt Cait…."

"Don't say it," Cait lovingly growled. "Matthew."

"Heading to the garage for grandma and grandpa's big ass meat and cheese tray," Matt smiled. Steph waved off Maggie to stay sitting, grabbing the boxes of crackers she and Jake had bought that were on the kitchen counter.

Cait set out the appetizer plates Spencer provided. "Let the foraging begin," Mike smiled, helping Ethan get a plate full of meat, cheese and crackers.

The always-hungry pack of Tate and Jack blew into the kitchen. Aaron gently poked Tate's and Jack's shoulders. "The dogs get fed before you do," he said, giving them a look.

"Got it dad," Tate smiled. He and Jack went to the laundry room to feed Bella and Max.

"Thanks guys," Dave smiled at them when they returned.

"You're welcome Uncle Dave," Jack smiled at him.

Cait and Aaron went the entryway again following all the noise. The LaMontagne crew was in the door with JJ and Sandy setting down their contributions on the seat there. Will was helping Henry and Michael out of their coats.

Cait hugged JJ as Aaron took her coat. "Rumor has it you rock woman," she smiled.

JJ smiled. "I had help."

Cait looked at her. "Bill loved the stuffing," she smiled.

"Thanks for the recipe," JJ smiled back. Cait and Aaron hugged Sandy.

Henry looked at Aaron. "Where are Jack, Tate and Wyatt?"

Aaron smiled. "In the kitchen."

Henry smiled. "I can always eat," he said, running off to join them. Aaron smiled at Will.

Cait pulled up Michael in her arms. "Ethan has been waiting for you to get here," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Me too," Michael smiled. Cait put on his feet to let him run off and hugged Will.

"I don't know about all this Cait," Will said, hugging Cait back.

Cait smiled at him. "They'll all be fine. Just tell me you brought clothes for showers." Will pointed at the bag he had already deposited in the entryway.

The LaMontagne family entered the home as Cait and Aaron hung up their coats. Derek, Savannah and Fran came in the door. Cait looked at them. "Where's Hank?" she smiled, hugging Fran.

"Cutting a late molar," Savannah said, with Aaron helping her out of her coat. "He's not fun right now."

"And his two aunts are more than happy to take over our home, order Chinese and burn up our Netflix account to take care of him," Derek said.

Cait beaded a look at Derek. "I'm not seeing a downside here."

Derek smiled. "You kick my butt again Mother Goose." Fran winked at Aaron giving him a hug.

"Yup," Cait smiled, hugging Derek. Aaron helped Savannah and Fran get their potluck dishes into the kitchen. Maggie and Leslie were doing the organizing as Sean pulled out his first dish of his appetizer.

Jack smiled at his uncle. Tate dove in, grabbing a Wheat Thin to get the first bite. "Tate be careful. It's hot," Sean warned.

Tate blew on his cracker covered with the dip and then ate it. "That's awesome Uncle Sean!" Sean smiled. Henry, Jack and Wyatt dug a cracker in to get their bite, then blowing on it. Jake and Steph reached over the boys to get their own taste.

"Wow, that is good," Henry smiled. "What is it Uncle Sean?"

Sean smiled and winked at Jake and Steph. "It's artichoke dip."

Wyatt smiled. "Wait for it."

"It's what?" Henry asked.

"Told ya dad," Wyatt smiled, sharing a high five with his dad. Jake and Steph laughed, taking another bit with the boys.

Dave joined them. "You gonna share with me?"

"You know better Uncle Dave," Henry smiled, digging in another cracker. "It's pretty good for being artichokes." Matt and Mike laughed, getting their bite as well.

Dave smiled at Sean "That's damn good."

"Thanks Dave," Sean smiled.

Tara came in the front door. Aaron and Cait greeted her with Cait taking her potluck dish as Aaron hung up her coat. "It's your chicken bacon ranch pasta dish," Tara smiled. "But head's up boss," Tara said. "Guess who's blowing in the door next," she smiled.

Cait handed Tara her dish. "You know where the kitchen is. Mom, Fran and Sandy are doing the organizing."

"Got it Cait," Tara smiled.

Garcia blew in the door. "Good evening Penelope," Aaron smiled. "Let me help you," he said, taking her large dish of all things vegan. Kevin walked in, carrying another dish, rolling his eyes at Cait. Cait stifled a laugh.

"Hello sir," Garcia stammered. "I mean Hotch." She looked at Cait. "I'm just so stoked that we all have this as a family."

Cait hugged her. "Take a breath Penelope," Cait smiled. "And then join the party." Aaron and Cait got them into the kitchen area. Penelope and Kevin, like the rest of the team warmly greeted the family who were staying in the Hotchner home for the holiday weekend.

Aaron put his arm around Cait's shoulder, heading for the kitchen. "I've got them Doc."

Cait smiled. "I know."

They walked into the kitchen area and Aaron put two fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly. The room grew silent. Hotch smiled. "On behalf of my wife and I, and our family, welcome to our home," he smiled. "You're not strangers here. Our home tonight is your home. There's football on the TV in the Great Room," he pointed. "You all know the options downstairs in the den. Please do not get suckered into playing poker with Dave. Stick to blackjack and kick his ass." Everyone laughed. "Mike and Matt are doing the bartending downstairs as usual. Jake is your upstairs bartender for our seniors who we love," he smiled at Fran, Sandy, Diana, Bill and his in-laws.

Hotch nodded at the kitchen. "If you can't find enough to eat here tonight, there's a Golden Arches before you get on the on ramp to the freeway to get home." He looked at Jack, Tate, Wyatt, Henry, Ethan and Michael. "You all are old enough to entertain yourselves. Have fun," he smiled. The boys all smiled. "And one more thing," he said looking at the team and their families. "Hannah, John and Jessica, along with Father Jimmy send all of you lots of loves," he smiled. "They're all sorry they missed you. But like all of you, they bought in. We enjoyed our family Thanksgiving together. Cait and I are glad you did the same," Aaron smiled.

Tara whistled, matching Hotch's. "So there's no floor show tonight? I was so ready to bring my A game."

"Me too," Declan smiled.

Wyatt shook his head at his brother. "We're singing Frosty again." Aaron, Cait, Maggie and Jarrod laughed along with Dave.

"OK, we leave the boys out who brought their A game Thanksgiving," Tara smiled. The group all smiled.

Everyone enjoyed a relaxing evening of mingling and socializing in the common areas of the home. The team all gathered downstairs to watch the pool match between Cait and Aaron taking on Jarrod and Jake. Cait finished off the eight ball, high-fiving Aaron. Jarrod shook his head at Jake. "You wanted this. She was a pool shark before you were born."

"Why I don't try anymore," Dave snarked.

Jack and Tate came into the kitchen as some of the group came upstairs. "Grandma," Tate said. "Can you help Jack and me warm up a bit more of Tara's pasta dish and another wing?"

"I've got it mom," Cait smiled as the boys put their food on their plates. Sandy looked at Cait. "Another growth spurt," Cait said, rolling her eyes.

Matt and Mike walked into the kitchen. "Which brings out the vultures," Aaron smiled.

It was a laid back, relaxing evening the team needed. Declan played Christmas songs on the piano, doing some duets with Tara. Jack and Tate reprised their duet for Diana. Cait and Declan did a beautiful duet of _Have Yourself A Merry Christmas_ as Ethan and Michael, in their PJs yawned in their mother's arms. JJ and Leslie tucked the boys into Tate's bed upstairs with them wanting to sleep together.

By ten o'clock, the kitchen was cleaned up with the leftovers shared amongst the group. Spencer lovingly got the biggest portion. Will brought a sleeping Michael downstairs as Leslie, Sean, Cait and Aaron got their boys to bed.

They came back downstairs to everyone hugging the four Barkleys. "What's up tomorrow," Emily asked.

Jarrod smiled. "We get the best part of Thanksgiving. Cait's turkey pot pie."

"You've got that right," Dave smiled.

"Who invited you?" Matt smiled. The team all laughed.

Lauren looked at Cait. "We're eating at four right?"

Cait nodded her head. "Sean, Leslie and the boys have a seven o'clock train to catch. The west coasters are on the red-eye back to Sacramento."

The good-byes were heartfelt and sincere after the wonderful evening.

-00CM00-

Twenty-four hours later, Cait pulled off her glasses, set them on her nightstand, shut the light off and climbed into bed. Aaron gently pulled her to him, spooning up with her. "Take this right," he said.

Cait shook her head. "You know I love the holidays."

Aaron smiled. "But the peace and quiet afterwards is the final reward."

"Yes, it is." Cait kissed him. "Good night. I love you," she smiled.

"I love you too. Good night Doc. Thanks. Again," Aaron said, kissing Cait.

They fell into a peaceful slumber together.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for buying into this new version. I had to do it. My OK Teacher said it best. "Rockie, you've done Thanksgiving dinner with the team every way you can." Hopefully this new vehicle will have a few more years in it.**

**Thank you again for the following and favorite alerts. Mucho hugs for the reviews.**

**And a thank you again to my OK Teach for doing the proofreading. You are my rock.**

**There might be two small holiday prezzies for all of you.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
